forumemblemawakeningfandomcom-20200213-history
Paralogue 6: Tournament of Kings
As the Shepherds continue their trek, a piece of paper finds itself blown into Grace's face by the wind. Grace: Ack! Get it off me, get it off me! I'm getting attacked! After she struggles for a few seconds, Joos calmly takes the paper off her face. Grace: Wha—oh, thank you Joos. Sam: Joos saved your life there. Better be more careful. Grace: ...It was just an innocent piece of paper, wasn't it? Joos: Sure was. Wait, this seems to be a flier for something. A...tournament? Knifez: ...Oh shit! Is it that time already? Joos: What time? Knifez: There's this city that holds a tournament once every three or four years. I guess I completely forgot about it. Joos: Do you participate? Knifez: Sometimes. Sam: We mostly watch though, because it would be reckless to risk our men's lives for some trivial reward. Knifez: But as royalty, I've gone every year in some way, shape or form. Florence: Remember when May took us that first year? Knifez: Yeah, it was right after our parents died. It sure took our minds off of things. Joos: So...should we go? Grace: I think we should. Can't break a tradition now, can we? Chloe: Don't we have more important things to be doing? Green: I'm down for going. I could use a good, friendly fight or two. Sam: Knifez, look at this. The flier states that there are new rules this year. In order to avoid too many casualties, there are strict rules against killing your opponents this year. So we could totally enter and not be risking anyone's life! Knifez: You know, that sounds like a good idea. Let's see what we can do. The arena scheduled to host the tournament is bustling with people eager to watch the festivities. Inside, a team gets ready to battle and one man tries to lighten the mood amongst his teammates. ???: Okay, I got a good one. Two Risen, a priest and a wyvern walk into a bar... Teammate: What the hell's a Risen? ???: Right... Uh, never mind. New joke. Teammate: Augustus, look. We don't have time for your jokes. We need to be taking this seriously. We need to win this year. Augustus: Right. Sorry. Just trying to lighten the mood. You guys need to learn to not take things so seriously. Teammate: Fuck off. That prize money is ours this year. Augustus: Whatever. Despite being late, Knifez manages to pull some strings and enter the Shepherds into the tournament. Unfortunately, rules require that only ten people fight at a time, so the Shepherds must decide who to send into the ring. Knifez: So I'm fighting, obviously. Anyone else? Green: I volunteer! Grace: Maybe I can help heal people. Sam: I don't think any healers should participate. The rules state that you aren't allowed to kill your opponents and that once you're injured, you're out. So no healers. Joos: Alright. Any other volunteers? Sam: I don't think it would be fair if both of us fought. How about you sit this one out? Joos: That sounds like a great idea. Give 'em hell, Sam. Signele: Well, if you're not gonna be busy today...I'm gonna borrow you for a bit. Joos: ...What? Sam: Alright, so me, Knifez, Green. Who else? Heroi: I'll do it. Chase: I will too. Why not? DJ: How about me? Spencer: No! I mean, uh, maybe you shouldn't. You and father work together so well, after all. It'd be unfair. DJ: ...Alright. Daniel: I like the idea of some friendly competition. Rachel: If I promise not to heal anyone, can I fight? Sam: You can do that. Now we're at seven. Who else? Aloasa: I volunteer! Pika: I would volunteer, but I'm still feeling the pain from my injury last fight. I'll sit this one out. Kate: We're fighting? I think I like the sound of that. I'll do it. Sam: Just don't forget, we can't kill anyone. Kate: Alright. Since we're not in any real danger, I'll take off some of my armor to make it fair. Taylor: I'll do it. Sam: Okay, so in total, we have me, Knifez, Green. Heroi, Chase, Daniel, Rachel, Aloasa, Kate and Taylor. Let's do this! Anna: Good luck everyone. Julius: I would help you out, but I'm not so great at the fighting part of this, so I'll be cheerin' for ya! The tournament starts and goes smoothly. The Shepherds sail past the competition, making quick work of every team they face. After a day's worth of fighting, The Shepherds settle down in good spirits. Their team is a little roughed up, but it's nothing a quick heal can't handle. Knifez: Good fighting today everyone. Joos: Hell yeah. I watched the whole thing and it was like magic. I'd definitely give MVP for the day to Chase. Chase: Thank you, thank you, thank you very much. Chloe: Are you sure you weren't showboating for your boyfriend? Chase: Psh! Like I'd need to showboat for him. He already knows how awesome I am. DJ: This is true. Spencer: I have to say, this is the first time I've seen you two talking with each other in good spirits. It's a pleasant change. Danica: Meh. Once they get to be like my parents, you'll get over the lovey-dovey stuff in about a day. Julius: What's that supposed to mean? Danica: It mean you guys are gross! Kelsie: I don't know, I don't think you can beat a dragon flirting with a human. In dragon form. Jayde: I betcha I can. Signele: I don't flirt in beast form. Jayde: Mom, you ruined it! A slightly disheveled Joos mumbles something under his breath which causes Signele to gasp and punch his shoulder. As the Shepherds laugh and drink the night away, Augustus watches from a distance. He smiles when he finds who he's looking for. Augustus: Yep, this is them alright. It's about time. The next day is the final day of the tournament, and the final match finds Augustus' team against the Shepherds. Augustus approaches Knifez before the battle begins. Augustus: Hey, you're Knifez, right? Knifez: Yes sir. Who are you? Augustus: I'm going to explain later. Basically, I'm on your side. I've been looking all over for you, but when I couldn't find you, I landed here, heard you'd come for the tournament, and decided to join a team and fight to pass the time. Name's Augustus. Knifez: Nice to meet you. And let me just say, you got incredibly lucky. We almost skipped over this tournament entirely. Augustus: Oh man, that would have sucked! I don't know what I would have done if I had to wait until the next one. Knifez: Well, we're here now, and you can tell me why you want to join after this. Augustus: Right! See you on the battlefield! Just remember I won't pull any punches just because you're the prince of Waydrn. Knifez: Wouldn't have it any other way. Augustus shakes Knifez's hand as a gesture of good will and heads back to his team. Once he gets to them, their team captain starts going over the plan. Captain: Alright, guys. Remember what we talked about. Augustus: What did we talk about? I must have missed it. Captain: No time to explain. Though I expect you'll catch on pretty quick. Augustus: Uh, alright. An announcer and his assistant walk into the center of the arena, which is surrounded by an excited crowd. His assistant uses some sort of magic that amplifies his voice to be heard over the roar of the crowd. Announcer: And now for the final match of the Tournament of Kings! We have Prince Knifez of Waydrn against a lesser-known underdog who surged through the tournament until now. Say hello to Excellus and his band of mercenaries! He pauses to let the crowd cheer for the teams. Announcer: Now, I suspect you know the rules by now, you two. I expect a fair fight. The winner of this match is crowned as the champion and win an unprecedented amount of gold! Fight! The battle begins with cheers from the crowd and the Shepherds move like a well-oiled machine, surrounding the enemy team and incapacitating them with light blows. Chase and Heroi team up and use their years of experience working together to quickly dismantle foes, while Kate uses her lack of armor to outspeed her opponents. Daniel, usually opposed to fighting without intent to kill, manages to only slightly wound his enemies. It all goes well, for a time. However, when it seems that almost everyone has been knocked out of the competition, all of them surge back and start fighting the Shepherds savagely. Sam: Whoa! You guys are trying a bit hard, aren't you? That swing could have taken my head off! The opposing team captain barks a laugh and swings once more. Excellus: That's the point. This time, we're playing for keeps! Augustus: Wait, what? The team captain abandons his dulled lance for a shiny new silver lance. He ducks and weaves through confused and slightly overwhelmed Shepherds to his target. The enemy who had been giving the team the most trouble gasps as he hits her hard with the butt of his lance. She falls to the ground, nursing a bloody nose. Excellus stands above her with a wicked grin, the point of his lance aimed at her face. Knifez: Excellus, stand back! She's out of the fight, no need to pursue battle with her. Excellus sighs and stands back, allowing his victim to get up. She does, but as she turns to leave the arena, he pounces. Unaware of the danger, Kate waves at her family cheerfully. She only barely registers Knifez's cry of caution before a stunned gasp emanates from the crowd. Silence falls, Kate's eyes widen and her body stiffens in shock. She looks down to see the point of Excellus' lance protruding from her chest. Augustus: HEY! Joos: NO! Danica: MOM! Julius: KATE! What the fuck?! Sam: What the—?! Everyone watches in shock as Excellus rips the tip of his weapon from Kate's body, mangling her further. He laughs as her lifeless body slumps to the ground. Excellus: Ah, ha ha! This year, we will win! Augustus: No you won't, that's against the rules! Excellus: Nobody can enforce the rules when the ones who came up with them are dead, now can they? Knifez: That doesn't even make sense. Excellus: Boys, kill them all! His team surges forward, but Augustus stands in front of them. Augustus: I can't let you do that! Excellus: Then kill him, too. The battle begins anew and the enemy team leaps at the Shepherds. Now that the rules have been thrown to the wind, Danica grits her teeth, grabs a sword, and leaps into the fray as well, replacing their fallen teammate. With tears in her eyes, she fights more savagely than anyone else. She bumps into Augustus and turns her sword on him. Augustus: Whoa, hey! You know me. Danica: You...why are you with them? Augustus: I was just getting some fighting done while I waited for you guys. I swear I had no idea they were intending on breaking the rules. Danica: Well, I'll believe you, but only because I know you. *sniff* Welcome back, Augustus. Augustus: I'm so sorry, Danica. Danica: Whatever. They continue battling while Green, who was always stoked to fight, flies around, lending assistance to whoever needs it. After helping Aloasa out of a jam, he finds Taylor, surrounded by enemies far faster than her. He and his wyvern land next to her and help her take out her assailants. Taylor: Thanks a lot. Green: Hey, you got it. Daniel, angry at the death of a comrade, using his expertise and stops holding back on Excellus' team. At one point, someone manages to severely slice his back while he's not looking and he falls to the ground. The attacker raises her sword to deliver the final blow, but is swept off her feet by a cloud of dark magic. Aloasa: Are you alright? Daniel: I let my guard down. Gods, that was stupid. Please, get me a healer. Rachel: No need. I'm right here. Now that the rules have been discarded, Rachel helps heal her comrades while also striking down whoever needs it. When eight of the opposing team has been struck down, it comes down to Augustus against his former team captain. Augustus: I can't believe you. Are you that desperate for some spare change? Excellus: You don't understand, do you? A big ol' bag of cash and being known as the rogue who took down the prince of Waydrn? One of the Tostian nobles wouldn't hurt my reputation either. Augustus: Well, to get to either of them, you'll have to go through me. Excellus: Gladly. He jumps for Augustus with his lance at the ready, but Augustus nimbly dodges his attack. He swings his axe at his attackers back, but misses. The weight of his weapon causes him to stumble a bit, which gives the captain a chance to spear his shoulder. Augustus: Ack! You bitch! He swings his axe and breaks the lance clean in two before the captain can remove it from his shoulder. With his weapon broken, Excellus' face pales. Augustus: Take this! Augustus lobs the man's head off with ease, causing a loud gasp to echo through the crowd. Knifez: Damn. Not bad, boy. Augustus: *pant, pant* I guess I overdid it, but you deserved it. I guess you should have quit while you were ahead, huh? But now you're just a head. Bah ha ha! I'm hilarious. Green: Huh. Well then. Good job kiddo. After the mess has been cleaned up, the Shepherds hastily leave the stadium sans cash prize. Augustus: Hey, aren't we gonna keep playing? I mean, you technically won the round. Knifez: Nope. Our presence has caused enough grief. Like you said, we best quit while we're ahead. Augustus: Damn. Knifez: So who are you, anyway? Spencer: He's with me. Well, us. Knifez: Ah, so you're another future child? Augustus: You bet I am. My parents are— Knifez: Wait, lemme guess. You've got a sense of humor and you love to fight and are great with an axe, so you're probably a Tostian's child. Probably Green's. Augustus: Nope, I'm Grace's kid. Knifez: Well...didn't expect that one. Augustus: Ha ha ha! ...Ow! Damn...I totally forgot about my wound. Knifez: Well, go find your mother. She'll patch you up. Augustus: Great idea! See ya! Knifez: Later. A forlorn Danica and Julius mope about near the back and are approached by Sam. Sam: Hey guys. Joos told m—er, I figured I should come help console you guys. I'm...really sorry about what happened today. Julius: It's alright. It's not your fault. You didn't know the other team would be cheating bastards. Danica: I wish I had killed that fucker myself... Sam: Hey, Kate wouldn't want you guys to be too down about it. You can dance away the blues? Julius: We can try that I guess...tomorrow. Danica: Yeah, tomorrow. Sam: I can deal with that. Grace: Oh, hello. You're the boy who helped us in that last fight. Thanks for that. Augustus: Hey! You don't know me. Well, yet, but boy do I know you. Grace: ...What? Augustus: Oh, I guess I should explain. I'm Augustus and I'm your son from the future! Grace: Y-you are? Me and George had babies? Augustus: Well, you only had time to make the one, but yeah. Sorta. Here's your ring to prove it. Grace: That is certainly our ring, alright! Augustus: I also have the one made out of squi— Grace: KEEP THEM BOTH! Augustus: Ha ha, you told me you'd say that. Grace: Oh man, I can't believe I'm already a mother. I'm so young to be raising a child. Augustus: Luckily for you, I'm not exactly a child anymore. I've been raised. Now it's just mother-son bonding time. Grace: Not sure how I feel about that, but okay, that sounds nice. Augustus: It's too bad dad's not here to see this. Grace: That's okay. We'll fill him in on everything he missed together. Augustus: I can't wait! And boy, I'm so excited to re-try all my old jokes out on you! Here's one: Two Risen, a wyvern and a priest walk into a bar... Grace: George has definitely told me that one. Augustus: Aw, man!! > PARALOGUE 4: RIDES WITH WYVERNS < SUPPORTS Current Party The Shepherds *Knifez. Great Lord. Captain of the Shepherds and Prince of Waydrn. Treats his men firmly but fairly. *Grace. War Cleric. An affectionate and cheeky Shepherd with a possessive streak. *Joos. Grandmaster. A traveler with no memory of the past, but a gift for tactics. *Sam. Grandmaster. The Shepherds' original, no-nonsense Tactician. *Florence. Great Lord. A Shepherd and Knifez's sister. Always ready to lend an ass-kicking. *Jimmy. Great Knight. A quiet Shepherd who knows exactly when to get to work. *Pika. Sniper. A peppy Shepherd, always ready to follow her Tactician's command *Dakota. Assassin. A formidable Waydrnite thief with a grim outlook on things. *DJ. Swordmaster. A noble from Frar who knows his way around a sword. *Chloe. Valkyrie. The downright kindest Noble Frar ever did see. *Green. Wyvern Knight. A funloving Tostian dracoknight. Has a penchant for stabbing first and asking questions later. *Bella. Falcon Knight. A Tostian “noble” whose love of her country is rivaled only by her love of her horse. *Chase. Mercenary. A Sellsword with a love of tall tales and romance. *Signele. Taguel. Last surviving inhabitant of The Domain. Also a giant bunny sometimes. *Julius. Dancer. A gifted dancer with a flair for philandering and caffeine. *Maggie. Manakete. An innocent Manakete with a penchant for theatrics. *Sarah. Wyvern Rider. A gifted Wyvern Rider who prefers the term "realistic." *Kayla. Mage. A hyperactive mage who can't wait to prove herself as more than just a kid. *Aloasa. Dark Mage. A dour Tostian with a knack for curses and hovering. *Anna. Trickster. A world-traveling merchant who loves money and big spenders. *Rachel. War Cleric. Constantly picks fights, but is better at healing than punching. *Heroi. Mercenary. Really good at what he does, but goes unnoticed until he's gone. *Joanne. Cavalier. A quiet knight who waits for the perfect moment to speak up. *Daniel. Hero. A Frarian warrior who hopes for the best but expects the worst. *Taylor. Knight. A horse-loving girl who's incidentally really bad at riding horses. Future Children *Spencer. Myrmidon. An enigmatic man who thirsts for a better world. *Danica. Trickster. A cunning, flirty girl who could rob even the greatest thieves blind. *Bohl. Mage. An confusing youth with incredible intelligence and not so great speech patterns. *Jayde. Taguel. A hyperactive Taguel obsessed with the goal of making the species thrive. *Kelsie. Troubadour. A lazy, adopted child who was given everything before the world burned. *Augustus. Fighter. A fun-loving warrior with sharp wit and even sharper axes. Information *This paralogue was originally posted to the Total Drama Writers' Forum here. Category:Story Category:Paralogues